Reading the Percy Jackson series: The Lightning Thief
by percabethforever4123
Summary: Read about three demigod heroes who get sent to the past during the Winter Solstice just before Percy finds out about his father, who read about Percy Jackson himself. Sorry I am no good at summaries but I promise you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone who still uses , I am here to bring to you guys "Reading with the Gods and demigods of the past and future: The Lightning Thief." I have decided to make this because I felt like reading one of these out of the blue and I could not find any completed ones. They were all last updated in like 2013. So anyone who decides to read this, Thank You!

I am not that great of an author, so that is why I have decided to just do something that won't have to involve too much thinking lol

Please for the things that I do come up with, do not use them unless you have premission from me. I would not like to have to be told from another user saying that someone stole my ideas from me.

Thank you! And have an AWESOME thanksgiving if you live in Canada like me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Winter Solstice and Unexpected Visitors**

"Welcome demigods of Camp Half-blood to the Winter Solstice meeting, where you will be able to see and hear of the things we discuss!" Apollo said casually.

"Really Apollo!" Artemis hissed as she reached over and slapped Apollo upside the head.

"Ow!" Yelped Apollo, scratching his head. "What was that for?"

"Oh no reason, just felt like hitting you." Artemis grinned at him, while Apollo just glared at her.

"Thats abuse, Artemis." Stated Hermes, wanting to help out his best friend.

Artemis was about to say something when she was cut off by Zues.

"Enough you guys! We are here for a meeting, not for another argument to break out!" Zues bellowed, glaring at the three of them but with a small smile gracing his lips in amusement.

Eleven demigods, a saytar and a centaur watched the small exchange confusingly, minus the saytar and the centaur as they were used to it.

Zues clapped his hands once all the mumbling settled down and beckoned Chiron to step forward.

Chiron stepped forward and bowed, asking the same question he does every year, "Hello Gods, how are you all tonight?"

Many Gods grumbled out a "Good".

Apollo grinned at Chiron and said "Im amazing! How are you, old man?"

Chiron rolled his eyes and replied "Your an old man too, Apollo."

Apollo gasped dramatically and put his hand to his heart.

Zues immediately cut in and told Chiron to continue.

"Anyways, I will let each demigod here introduce themselves, Annabeth? Why don't you start. Yoy Gods already know Grover here." Chiron said.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, stepping forward and bowed. "Hello, I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and cabin councillor of Athenas Cabin."

"Are'nt you a little young to be a cabin councillor?" Asked Hades.

Chiron stepped foward and explained to Hades that Annabeth is a smart girl, and is also a very good fighting strategist. So she is worthy of being a councillor.

Hades rolled his eyes.

Everyone eventually introduced themselves **(Sorry Im too lazy, but theirs Luke, Travis, Conner, Katie, Lee-son of Apollo, Dyionuses twin sons, Charles bechondorf, Selena and Clarisse.)**

"Alright if there are no questions, we will start the meeting!" Zues told the demigods.

When nobody had a question, he was about to dicuss an important topic when a bright light blinded everyone and three boys suddenly appeared.

Feeling startled, the gods had there hands on their weapon ready to attack.

They all looked beat up, with blood that was hopefully not theirs and their clothes were ripped.

A boy with sea green eyes and black hair sighed in relief after he looked around wonering where they were. " You guys have impecible timing!" He stated

A boy with a brown leather jacket, black hair and dark brown eyes laughed, "I didn't know you knew what that word ment!" He said jokingly.

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes laughed along with the othe boy.

The boy being picked on glared at them and turns towards the gods once more. "So, What do you want now?" He asked

The demigods that were their before they appeared gasped. How could they speak to the Gods like that? They all thought. As well as the Gods thought that.

The three boys turned to their left and noticed them. Their eyes go wide when they notice people from...their time, but much younger.

"What year is it?" Asked the sea green eyed boy.

Zues narrowed his eyes confusingly "Um..2006?" **(Just making that up!)**

The three boys gasped and stared at each other.

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes states that they were from 7 years in the future. **(S0 after the second great prophecy)**

The gods eyes widen.

"Does anyone kn-" The green eyes boy was cut off from another bright light and a note and a book appeared.

The blued eyed boy grabbed them and started reading the note,

Dear Gods, demigods of the past and future,

We have sent three of our bravest heroes from the future to read a book about one the boys in the room, Percy Jackson. It will be in his point of veiw. Gods - Perferably Zues and Hades- do not get angry about what you will discover. As well as for the three boys, do not tell them of your parantage, but you may state your name. Jason, the Gods will know you so do not elaborate when introducing yourself.

Sincerly,

The fates and Apollo.

"Percy! This book is about you! AND ITS IN YOUR POV!" The blue eyed and the brown eyed boy burst into laughter yet again.

The boy who is apparently Percy, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Alright introduce yourselves!" Zues said impatiently.

The Percy guy stepped forward and waved sheepishly. "So I'm Percy Jackson but you already figured that out."

Blue eyed boy steps foward and hesitantly states his name, "Jason Grace."

The gods gasped and stared at Zues.

Zues narrowed his eyes in confusing, noticing jasons purple shirt and the other two boys orange shirts. "What is a Roman doing with Greeks?"

Percy laughed, "Its really complicated."

The next boy stepped forward with his hands in his pocket and told them hi name. "Nico Di Angelo."

Zues mumbled, "That name sounds familiar..."

"Anyways!" Percy said clapping his hands together. "Who wants to read first?"

Nobody came forward...

"Alright...I guess I will start... Chapter One, I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher..."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**Thank you to whoever read this chapter. Hopefully I will have the next chaper done by next friday, so Friday the 13th...hahaha ;o**

 **-Makk**


End file.
